Blue Moon
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: Simple: Bella no llegó a tiempo en luna nueva... Edward y Bella presenciaron la muerte de ambos en Italia, juraron volver a encontrarse para seguir amandose. ¿acaso se verán en el cielo? ¿o habrá otra forma?
1. Prefacio

**

* * *

**

**Summary**  
**Alice:** Edward y Bella presenciaron la muerte de ambos en Italia, juraron volver a encontrarse para seguir amandose. ¿acaso se verán en el cielo?  
**Bella:** Esme y Carlisle Cullen apostarian su existencia a que Edward y yo somos sus hijos reencarnados. Segun ellos murieron hace 18 años...¿como es que murieron? y ¿como es que estoy tan interesada en el chico de cabello cobrizo?  
**Edward: **Desde que se mudaron mis primos, tanto los Cullen como los Hale se han convertido en mis mejores amigos. Siento como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos siempre dicen que soy identico a su difunto hermano y que Bella lo es a la novia de el. ¿que tan cercano es el parecido? y ¿por que me pierdo tan facilmente en los ojos achocolatados de esa chica tan torpe, la mejor amiga de Alice?  
**Disclaimer: **(xq toda la gente pone esto?... si estamos en FanFiction??? y obviamente sabemos que el autor es alguien mas y que...) nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**P**REFACIO

**M**i respiracion falló por unos segundos, toda mi vida, bueno, mas bien toda mi existencia habia esperado que esto pasara, sorprendentemente me sentia aliviada de que la hermosa mujer de aspecto letal finalmente me hubiera encontrado; a pesar de que sabiamos que solo me buscaba a mi, ellos habian decidido protegerme a costa de su propia seguridad, pero ya no queria causarles mas problemas. Si ella obtenia lo que queria, los dejaria seguir con su vida.

**R**ei en mi fuero interno, porque siempre habia reprimido a los que morian por amor; esta vez no fue Romeo, ni Julieta, tampoco fue él, mi sueño recurrente quien rechazaba una existencia en la que ella no estuviera, esta vez era yo quien se ofrecia como carne de cañon, para librar a la gente que en poco tiempo habia llegado a amar.

**D**icen que cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa como una pelicula ante tus ojos, eso fue justamente lo que me paso, pero con mayor intensidad, vi situaciones que no recordaba, pero de alguna forma sabia que habia vivido, mi vida definitivamente habia sido maravillosa, habia amado intensamente con cada particula de mi ser, con cada latido de mi corazón y estaba segura de que el me habia amado de igual forma.

**S**i la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para corregir tus errores y aceptar todo lo que antes no pudiste, tienes que aprovechar esa oportunidad con cada latido que te resta y dedicarselo a la persona que amas como recordatorio intermitente de que ese sentimiento durara eternamente.

**C**erré mis ojos, dejando que una lagrima bajara por mi mejilla cuando los volvi a abrir ella ya estaba parada a escasos centimetros de mi y con el mayor gesto de desprecio posible en la mirada**.**

**

* * *

**

**ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
_Hany Cullen_**

**.**

**PROXIMAMENTE:  
Capitulo 1: Ceniza (ALICE CULLEN POV)... ((Muerte de Edward y Bella))**

* * *

Hey! no me maten mañana subo el cap. de: Nessie tenemos que hablar

* * *

**Reviews?  
Dudas?  
**

**MI CORREO:  
**bella-lamb(arroba)hotmail(punto)com  
yourangel_x16(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	2. Cap 1: Ceniza

Hagamos un ejercicio juntos: Regresen a luna nueva... en el capítulo titulado: Volterra... (Si quieren léanlo)  
Ahora sí, pueden leer

* * *

**Summary  
Alice: **Edward y Bella presenciaron la muerte de ambos en Italia, juraron volver a encontrarse para seguir amándose. ¿Acaso se verán en el cielo?  
**Bella:** Esme y Carlisle Cullen apostarían su existencia a que Edward y yo somos sus hijos reencarnados. Según ellos murieron hace 18 años... ¿como es que murieron? y ¿como es que estoy tan interesada en el chico de cabello cobrizo?  
**Edward: **Desde que se mudaron mis primos, tanto los Cullen como los Hale se han convertido en mis mejores amigos. Siento como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos siempre dicen que soy idéntico a su difunto hermano y que Bella lo es a la novia de él. ¿Que tan cercano es el parecido? y ¿por qué me pierdo tan fácilmente en los ojos achocolatados de esa chica tan torpe, la mejor amiga de Alice?  
**Disclaimer: **(xq toda la gente pone esto?... si estamos en FanFiction??? y obviamente sabemos que el autor es alguien más y que...) nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**C**ENIZA

**A**LICE** C**ULLEN

"Procura no tropezar — añadí —. Hoy no tenemos tiempo para una conmoción cerebral."

...

**B**ella corría por la plaza con la mayor velocidad que su fuerza le permitía, se abría paso a codazos y empujones, al ver un espacio vacío entre la multitud se lanzo hacia allí con urgencia sin darse cuenta de que era una fuente, al dar una zancada se golpeo la pierna contra el borde de la fuente, dio otro paso y su equilibrio falló, cayó dentro de la fuente y golpeo con un puño la superficie del agua, se apresuro a ponerse de pie y brinco hacia fuera de la fuente, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y al parecer su pierna no había salido ilesa de su encuentro con los ladrillos, estaba sangrando. Bella ya no podía correr tan rápido como antes, el dolor la detenía, no el dolor físico, el dolor se saber que ahora era inútil, ella sabía perfectamente que un error, por pequeño que fuera tendría severas implicaciones, ella y yo habíamos fallado. A pesar de eso no se quiso rendir, o más bien no quería dejarlo solo, quizá sabia que ya no lo podría salvar, pero al menos compartiría su destino, y volverían a estar juntos.

Y yo aquí, sintiéndome impotente, presa de los rayos del sol, inútil, sin detener lo inminente, eche mi cabeza atrás y fue cuando lo vi: alguien había lavado ropa, y estaba colgada una sabana, me apresure a escalar la casa y tome la sabana, me cubrí con ella, escale el edificio contiguo y subí al tejado, fui brincando de tejado en tejado, tenía que encontrarlos, necesitaba encontrarlos, pensé en Charlie, en Esme, en Carlisle, en Emmett, Rosalie y en Jasper. Jasper, un sollozo recorrió mi garganta, le había prometido a Jasper que regresaría sana y salva, pero ahora no creía que eso fuera posible, era la primer promesa en la que le iba a fallar... y la ultima. Me arme de fuerza y corrí para encontrar a mi hermano, a mi amiga, a mis hermanos, Bella desde siempre había sido una de nosotros, en serio tenía que encontrarlos, corrí por los tejados en dirección a ellos.

En mi mente continuaba la visión, Bella estaba a menos de dos metros de Edward, una niña de cabello oscuro y atuendo rojo lo señalaba, Edward dio un paso para salir de callejón, un rayo de luz solar chocó contra el abdomen de mi hermano y leves destellos como de un diamante comenzaron a emanar de él, murmullos recorrieron la multitud y después un silencio reino en la plaza interrumpido por el rugido de una campanada.

— ¡Edward, no! — Bella grito rompiendo el silencio

Entonces lo vio y también vio que él no se había percatado de su presencia.  
Edward permanecía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, a pocos pasos del callejón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo, con las palmas hacia arriba. Su expresión estaba llena de paz, como si pensara en cosas agradables. La piel de su pecho brillaba cegadoramente como un arcoíris.

— ¡No! — Gritó — ¡Edward!.

El sonrió levemente sin escucharla y levanto el pie para dar otro paso y quedar completamente bajo los rayos del sol.  
Bella choco contra él con tal fuerza que hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Edward la abrazo instintivamente.  
Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron lentamente mientras el reloj daba la última campanada.

— Asombroso, Carlisle tenia razón — Edward la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un beso en la coronilla.  
— Edward — jadeo Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas — Vuelve a la sombra. ¡Tienes que moverte!.

El parecía desconcertado. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente con la mano. No se daba cuenta que Bella lo quería hacer retroceder. Ella lo miro por un segundo y finalmente se rindió, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él con una sonrisa. Sabíamos que todo había acabado.  
— "Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza" — beso la mejilla de Bella — Hueles exactamente igual que siempre. Así que quizá esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa. Me parece bien.  
— Edward — la voz de Bella se quebró y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
— Bella, perdóname, fui un estúpido al dejarte, yo te empuje a ese acantilado, yo te mate. Nunca me voy a perdonar por ello.  
— No estoy muerta — lo interrumpió con una débil sonrisa — ¡Y tampoco tú! Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos. ¡No deben estar lejos! Quizá aun no nos hayan visto.  
— ¿Que estás diciendo? — interrogo Edward aun sonriente.  
— ¡No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! Pero en cuanto lleguen los Vulturis...  
Una chispa de entendimiento apareció en el rostro de Edward y el horror apareció súbitamente en sus ojos.

Paso una milésima de segundo antes de que dos hombres con capas negras como la noche cayeran sobre ellos, separándolos y arrastrándolos de vuelta al callejón. Uno de ellos sujetó a Edward por abajo de los brazos, inmovilizándolo, al hacerle una llave y ponerle la manos en la nuca. El otro guardia apreso a Bella por la cintura y levantándola algunos centímetros en el aire, quien, aterrada como estaba no pudo articular palabra alguna.

— Félix suéltala — rugió Edward — por favor, suéltala, te lo suplico — repuso en cuanto vio que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada — ella no hizo nada, déjala ir, te lo ruego.  
— Lo siento, Edward — respondió el interpelado con una sonrisa maliciosa — ella sabe demasiado y tú — lo apunto con un dedo — violaste nuestra regla más importante.  
— Félix, déjala ir, ella no dirá nada — gritaba Edward desesperado — por favor, solo déjala ir.  
— Félix tiene razón — repuso el otro guardia — son ordenes directas, tu cometiste un gran error. Los dos deben morir, bueno, ustedes dos y todos los testigos de tu error.  
— Pero Bella no hizo nada Demetri, juro que ella nunca va a decir nada — insistía Edward desesperado — mátenme a mí.  
— De eso puedes estar seguro — amenazo Demetri en un susurro.  
— Yo no quiero vivir en un mundo donde ya no existes tu, entiéndeme Edward — sentencio Bella que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada. Edward la miro por unos segundos y ella asintió solemnemente.  
— Petición concedida — Félix rió y Demetri encajo los dientes en la piel del cuello de Edward.  
— ¡No! — Bella grito con horror y sollozaba sin lagrimas.  
— Silencio — demando Félix y le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer y golpearse la cabeza contra el frio asfalto. El simple golpe fue demasiado para ella. Su corazón latía más despacio.  
— ¡Bella! — Edward trataba de zafarse del agarre de Demetri — ¡No Bella!

Entonces llegue al edificio que estaba sobre ellos y mi visión se bloqueo, ya los veía yo misma. Bella se estrelló contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, se miraron por lo que me pareció una eternidad, tome aire: estaban por todas partes, ahogue un grito en cuanto Félix y Demetri cayeron sobre ellos, los llevaron a rastras al callejón. Edward miraba con ojos suplicantes al guardia que sujetaba a Bella, ella ni siquiera se movía.  
Demetri dio un vistazo hacia la boca del callejón y al seguir el curso de su mirada mi rostro se lleno de horror, aproximadamente diez guardias estaban masacrando a todos los humanos que habían visto a Edward.

Mi teléfono sonó: era Jasper, no iba a contestarle, no podía hacerlo; mi teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez era un simple mensaje

_Por favor Alice. Lo prometiste_

Me agaché para saltar dentro del oscuro callejón y entonces una mano me tomo por la muñeca, voltee a ver quién era y otra de los nuestros estaba sentada junto a mí en el tejado del lugar.

— No lo hagas — señalo con voz distante — sabes que no vale la pena

Bella pego un grito y supe que todo había empezado. Edward luchaba contra el fiero agarre de Demetri. El corazón de Bella latía cada vez más despacio, se estaba de nuevo de bajar, pero de nuevo la pequeña guardia me detuvo.  
— Ya no puedes hacer nada — me dijo apretando los dientes — mi maestro quiere hablar contigo.

Eche otra mirada al callejón: Bella yacía en el piso y Edward la miraba con el sufrimiento plagando su rostro. Bella le dedico una sonrisa débil y le dijo unas palabras.  
— Tranquilízate mi amor — Bella dio un suspiro — al menos ahora tu y yo podemos volver a estar juntos. — Lo miró con esperanza — ¿verdad?  
— Pero Bella yo...  
— Edward, no empieces con eso — el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco — ¿o es que no quieres?  
— Claro que quiero — la voz de Edward se quebró — te amo y no hay nada que desee mas en este mundo — le dedico una sonrisa, la alegría no llego completamente a sus ojos — Si es lo que tú también quieres, hallare la forma de que podamos estar juntos.  
— Sé que la hallaremos, confió en ti — El corazón de Bella estaba a punto de perder la batalla.  
— Hasta entonces Bella mía, mi único amor.  
— Hasta pronto Edward, mi amor, mi vida, mi existencia — El corazón de Bella ya no resistió más y en la última silaba cedió.  
— ¡No! — Edward soltó el grito mas desgarrador que podría existir — Bella, mi amor — su dolor, se sentía tan profundo que lo podía sentir como propio, el dolor de ni hermano, mi amigo, mi dolor.

Bella estaba en el piso del callejón, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, como si tuviera un lindo sueño, un solloza escapo de mi garganta, haciendo eco del dolor de mi hermano, cuyos restos estaban a punto de ser arrojados al fuego que Félix acababa de encender. Jane me vio por un segundo y les dio una orden con voz firme y una sola palabra:  
— Deténganse.  
— Sígueme — Jane salto dentro del callejón y baje igualmente.  
Me encontré junto al cadáver de Bella, me picaban los ojos y sentía una gran culpa por haber sugerido la idea de que viniéramos a Volterra

— Félix, Demetri, tráiganlos. — recogieron los el cuerpo desmembrado de mi hermano y empezaron a caminar — A los dos, ¡rápido! — chillo Jane. Demetri cargo a Bella que ya estaba completamente pálida.

Los seguí al fondo del callejón, íbamos corriendo. Pasamos por una especie de alcantarilla, después por una recepción y finalmente llegamos frente a unas grandes puertas que conducían a una torre.  
— Jane, querida — saludo otro guardia muy parecido a Jane.  
— Alec — Jane hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abrió las puertas de par en par. — Maestro, le he traído a Alice Cullen, tal como ordeno.  
— Gracias Jane, veo que también a Edward y Bella... lástima que no haya sido en las mismas condiciones. Félix, Demetri, procedan.

Prendieron fuego en mitad del salón de la torre y arrojaron los restos de Edward, me contraje con una mueca de dolor.  
— Alice, un placer que aceptaras mi invitación. Oh, disculpa mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Aro. Lo siento es que sentí como si ya te conociera gracias a Edward. — Dirigió una mirada imperceptible a las llamas — Edward y yo teníamos dones parecidos, solo que yo debo de tener contacto físico. — Extendió su mano apergaminada hacia mi — ¿puedo? — asentí y tome su mano.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro por un minuto, cuando los volvió a abrir un brillo refulgió en sus ojos, pero igual un toque de lastima y comprensión.  
— Cuanto lo siento — volvió a ver hacia las llamas y después al cuerpo inerte de mi mejor amiga — me imagino cuan diferente hubiese sido esta situación si ella hubiese llegado unos segundos antes.  
— Quizá — respondí con amargura.  
— El amor verdadero no tiene límites ni de espacio ni de tiempo, el amor es lo que hace que quienes se despiden se vuelvan a encontrar, pase lo que pase y a pesar del tiempo que tenga que transcurrir. Y desafortunadamente el amor es lo que hace que se cometan las estupideces más grandes. — recitó Aro recordándome las últimas palabras que se habían dicho Edward y Bella — Alice, querida quiero decirte que estas en plena libertad de llevarte a tus hermanos.— me sorprendió tal concesión — Demetri, hazme el favor de colocar el cuerpo de Bella con el de Edward — abrí ampliamente los ojos.  
— ¿Qué? — saque el aire de golpe.  
— Imagino que a ellos les gustaría permanecer juntos — asentí ante la realidad de sus palabras, Demetri siguió con la orden de Aro — y dudo mucho que te dejaran salir de país con un cadáver a cuestas. — Observe como las cenizas de Bella se mezclaban con las de Edward — Supongo que a mi buen amigo Carlisle le gustaría tenerlos de regreso a ambos pero si prefieres dejarlos, es tu decisión.  
— Me los llevo — suspire con tristeza. Era lo mínimo que les debía a ellos, a mi familia y a Charlie.  
— Lo suponía — volteo a buscar a alguien — Jane, podrías...  
— Si maestro — Jane salió y regreso a los pocos minutos con una urna plateada.

Las llamas lentamente se fueron consumiendo, dejando que un aroma dulce impregnara el aire. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, Jasper.  
— Alice — contesto aliviado — ¿estás bien?  
— Jazz, falle — le conteste con voz apagada.

...

Las noticias internacionales informaron de un "terrible accidente" ocurrido en Volterra, Italia, durante las festividades conmemorativas al padre Marcos. Lamentablemente los fuegos pirotécnicos se salieron de control, provocando el incendio de la plaza.

La experiencia más horrible después de eso fue el tener que regresar a Forks y decirle a Charlie que Edward y Bella habían fallecido "en un accidente de auto". Pensé que Charlie nunca me iba a perdonar por haberle quitado a Bella, que era todo lo que el tenia y quería en el mundo. Recuerdo su rostro descompuesto y las lagrimas que bajaban incontrolablemente por sus mejillas. El también lamento la perdida que habíamos sufrido nosotros, sabía que Edward era una pieza importante de la familia.

Mi familia quedo literalmente destrozada. Todos extrañábamos con todo el corazón a Edward, su música, a Bella, sus ocurrencias, lo felices que nos hacían al verlos juntos. Rosalie no podía con la culpa, Esme sollozaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con el piano abandonado, Carlisle nos alentaba a salir adelante, pero verdaderamente el tampoco aguantaba el dolor. Emmett ya no hacia bromas tontas ni soltaba risotadas por toda la casa, Jasper estaba aun más afectado, tenía que cargar con las emociones de todos, y con mi culpa, la suya y la de Rosalie. Los tres nos sentíamos fatales, pues nuestros errores los orillaron a ese final.

Los licántropos nos expulsaron de Forks, no violentamente; pero nos exigieron que no regresáramos nunca, el tratado quedo anulado.

...

MAYO

JUNIO

JULIO

AGOSTO

SEPTIEMBRE

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE

ENERO

FEBRERO

MARZO

ABRIL

MAYO

JUNIO

**20 de Junio**

— Emmett, no me gusta venir a molestar a Carlisle al hospital — repele mientras íbamos a medio pasillo  
— No lo estamos molestando — torció el gesto — además él fue quien llamó.  
— Pero...  
— Bajen la voz — Rosalie susurró — estamos en un hospital  
— ¿No pueden dejar de pelear un día? — Jasper estaba exasperado — este día, ¿o no recuerdan que fecha es hoy? — asentí solemnemente, el tenía razón.  
— ¿Qué hacemos en el área de maternidad? — Susurre en cuanto me percate del letrero que estaba en la pared — Carlisle está en emergencias.  
— Si, pero a emergencias llegó una mujer en labor de parto — Carlisle salió de una puerta que estaba al lado de Esme, cargando a un bebe.  
— ¿Pasa algo? — Jasper se tensó — tu mensaje decía que teníamos que venir lo antes posible.  
— Si pasa algo, pero no es malo — Carlisle abrazo a Esme — solo pensé que querrían que les informara de inmediato.

Esme dirigió una mirada al bultito que Carlisle sujetaba cuidadosamente, Carlisle le paso al bebe y ella lo miro con ternura por varios minutos, y después apareció en sus ojos un brillo que no tenía desde hace más de un año. Le dirigió una mirada a Carlisle y el simplemente sonrió.

Mis hermanos y yo, movidos por la curiosidad nos acercamos al pequeño humano que nuestra madre abrazaba tan amorosamente, los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron ampliamente y pensé que si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho, de hecho, cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera puesto a llorar de felicidad.

— ¿Carlisle? — Lo mire con una sonrisa — Es...  
— Alice, no quiero hacerlos albergar demasiadas esperanzas — entrecerró un poco los ojos — pero... apostaría mi existencia a que es el.

Esme paso su mano por la cabeza del pequeño, alborotando un poco su cabello cobrizo, después el dio un gran bostezo y abrió suavemente sus pequeños ojos verdes, nos observo a todos por un momento con curiosidad, juraría que sonrió y después se acerco un poco más a Esme volviendo a quedarse dormido.

Con la llegada de esta nueva vida nuestra existencia cambio, la oscuridad desapareció... la esperanza volvió a brillar en los ojos de mi familia.

...

— ¿Cual es su nombre? — Rosalie miro a Carlisle, quien rio bajo y se encogió de hombros  
— Edward Anthony Cullen — instintivamente volteamos a ver a Carlisle — no tuve nada que ver en ello. — explicó.

* * *

**ʍ****ou ****ǝɟ****ı****ן****ʎɯ**** sı ****ʇɥƃ****ı****ן****ı****ʍʇ****  
****_Hany Cullen_**


	3. Cap 2: Nuevos Amigos

**Gracias por sus reviews en el prefacio a:  
**gaby twirocker  
. Addiction Studio  
Alejandra de Cullen  
maje. wolf

**Gracias por sus reviews en el cap. anterior a:**  
maeling  
maje. wolf  
Alejandra de Cullen  
gaby twirocker  
Erandi Evans Cullen  
Ellizzle

* * *

**Summary**  
**Alice:** Edward y Bella presenciaron la muerte de ambos en Italia, juraron volver a encontrarse para seguir amandose. ¿acaso se verán en el cielo?  
**Bella:** Esme y Carlisle Cullen apostarian su existencia a que Edward y yo somos sus hijos reencarnados. Segun ellos murieron hace 18 años...¿como es que murieron? y ¿como es que estoy tan interesada en el chico de cabello cobrizo?  
**Edward: **Desde que se mudaron mis primos, tanto los Cullen como los Hale se han convertido en mis mejores amigos. Siento como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos siempre dicen que soy identico a su difunto hermano y que Bella lo es a la novia de el. ¿que tan cercano es el parecido? y ¿por que me pierdo tan facilmente en los ojos achocolatados de esa chica tan torpe, la mejor amiga de Alice?  
**Disclaimer: **(xq toda la gente pone esto?... si estamos en FanFiction??? y obviamente sabemos que el autor es alguien mas y que...) nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Historia dedicada a Daddy's Little Cannibal, porque ella fue, es y será una de las grandes por siempre.**

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

**2. N**UEVOS **A**MIGOS

**I**SABELLA **M**ARIE **S**WAN.

_"El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre debajo de un moretón. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa. Incluso para mí."_

**C**orría para salvar algo mas valioso que mi propia vida, los pulmones me dolían por la falta de aire, pero no importaba porque me tenía que dar prisa, tiempo era lo que necesitaba, y era justo lo que ya no tenía. Me sentí aliviada al notar que en medio del gentío en la abarrotada explanada había un espacio vacío, me abalance con urgencia para llegar a tiempo, las campanas rugían feroces ahogando todo sonido; me golpeé la espinilla con los ladrillos de la fuente que no había notado y trastabille hasta caer de bruces dentro de la fuente; di un manotazo, furiosa por mi propia torpeza y me puse en pie con la peor perspectiva posible, lo había arruinado y lo sabía. Yo acababa de destruir toda esperanza posible gracias a mi infinita estupidez.

Seguí mi carrera, la pierna me dolía mucho y note que estaba sangrando pero no me importó. Mi único deseo era poder estar cerca de él otra vez, una última vez, había fallado y ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo.

Entonces escuche jadeos, murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, las miradas se dirigían hacia la entrada de un callejón, señalaban destellos multicolor, iguales a los de un prisma. Una campanada causo estragos en mis oídos y en mi interior. ¿Era posible que un sonido destrozara un corazón?

— No — jadeé mientras corría.

Entonces lo vi, el era lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Era el ser más hermoso que existía en el planeta, en el universo entero. Estaba inmóvil como la escultura de algún dios pagano de la belleza, su piel era pálida como (inserte cosa blanca) sus ojos cerrados, marcados por unas profundas ojeras purpuras, tenía el cabello de un extraño pero hermoso tono cobrizo y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo, con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba, era delgado, pero musculoso. La palabra que mejor se me ocurría para describirlo solo podía ser una: perfecto. Una máscara de sufrimiento cubría sus facciones pero paulatinamente se convirtió en una expresión de tranquilidad.

Grite algo pero sin estar segura de haber producido sonido alguno. El chico perfecto elevo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios produciendo una sonrisa torcida robándome aun más el aliento, si eso era posible; con una zancada me estrelle directo contra su pecho, el me rodeo con sus brazos protectores y mi cabeza quedo echada hacia atrás, sus largas pestañas negras se elevaron, revelándome sus hermosos ojos de topacio liquido, me dedico una sonrisa que me dejo completamente... deslumbrada.

Dos figuras negras se materializaron de la nada y separaron nuestro abrazo, el gritaba... le estaban causando dolor. Entré en pánico, no podía hacer nada para defenderlo, el sufría y yo era inútil. Nos arrastraron a un callejón, le decían cosas que no entendía y el seguía gritando, el dolor estaba impreso en su rostro. Entonces el tipo que lo sujetaba mordió su cuello y yo grite de horror, el otro sujeto me dio un golpe y caí al suelo.  
— ¡Bella! — gritaba el desgarrado mientras todo se volvía negro...

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el techo de mi habitación, me talle los ojos que estaban completamente empapados al igual que mi almohada. Suspire y fruncí el ceño, mire a través de la ventana, aun no amanecía, de hecho faltaban varias horas para que lo hiciera. Dirigí la vista hacia la puerta de mi habitación, mi mamá me observaba con ternura y preocupación en los ojos. Me senté en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó en un cálido susurro.  
— Supongo — me encogí de hombros y busque mis gafas en la mesita de noche — ¿Estaba gritando? — me coloque los lentes, mordí mi labio inferior avergonzada.  
— No, querida — mamá se acerco y tomo asiento en mi cama, la miré con aprehensión, sabía que mentía — bueno, un poquito — acaricio mi cabello mientras yo me frotaba los ojos.  
— Lo siento — musité y ella me abrazó.  
— No te preocupes mi cielo — le respondí el abrazo — me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte.  
— Y a mí me gustaría hacer algo para evitarte esto todas las noches — detestaba tener que despertar a mi mama a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla.  
— Cariño, no te preocupes por eso, lo importante eres tú. — Me dio un beso en la cabeza — cuéntame que fue.  
— Ya lo sabes de memoria — suspire desesperada — esta vez tenía los ojos color topacio — sonreí, los ojos del chico perfecto de mi sueño a través de los días cambiaban de color, iba desde el dorado hasta el negro azabache, pasando por el tono de la miel y del caramelo derretido. Pero sin salirse de ese esquema de color.  
— Que hermoso — sonrió acariciando mi mejilla — me gustaría conocerlo algún día.  
— Y a mi — reí sin ganas — creo que mejor volvemos a dormir o papá nos regañara a ambas cuando regrese — sonreí ante la posibilidad  
— Tienes razón, además mañana es tu primer día de clase en este curso.  
— Hum. — gruñí para mis adentros.  
— Vamos, anímate, supe que van a entrar 4 estudiantes nuevos a tu escuela, alguno de ellos irá en tu curso. — Genial. Más gente frente a la cual sentirse incomoda. — Bueno, descansa — repuso en cuanto vio que no ponía entusiasmo. Salió de mi cuarto dirigiéndome una última sonrisa.  
Me dejé caer en la cama y le di vuelta a la almohada empapada. Mañana seria un largo día. Le dirigí un vistazo a la ventana, al menos mañana estaría nublado, no sabía porque, pero el sol y yo no éramos amigos. Deje que mis parpados se vencieran para obtener un poco de sueño.

...

La alarma de mi reloj sonó, tome mis anteojos, me puse en pie y tome mis cosas de aseo personal, ropa limpia y me encamine al tocador. Me mire en el espejo: mi cabello era una maraña, definitivamente había pasado una mala noche; desenrede mi cabello, cepille mis dientes y me vestí deprisa mientras recordaba mi sueño, alguien como yo nunca estaría a la altura del protagonista; tenia la piel muy blanca, el cabello café y los ojos color marrón, era delgada, pero debilucha, además mis labios estaban mal proporcionados, el inferior era más grande que el superior. Yo era exactamente lo que podría considerarse una persona normal, quizá demasiado, con las excepciones de que estaba ciega como un murciélago, era más torpe que una tabla y la cuestión de socializar no se me daba para nada bien.

Salí del baño y me encontré con mi papá que había llegado de trabajar hacia dos horas aproximadamente, era doctor y por ahora le tocaba la guardia nocturna.  
— Isabella, mi niña, supe que pasaste una mala noche — entrecerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro.  
— Supongo que fue por los nervios, ya sabes los inicios de curso son como mi tortura personal — sonreí ligeramente — ¿todo bien en el trabajo?  
— Si, estuvo tranquilo, por fortuna no hubo ninguna emergencia. — Asintió muy feliz — parece que ya tendré compañía, otro colega se acaba de mudar y acepto gustoso la guardia nocturna.  
— Ah, bueno — me alegre por ello — ¿es agradable?  
— Según lo que he escuchado si lo es, no lo conozco personalmente... — soltó una risa como si recordara algo divertido — pero las enfermeras que lo han visto ya están enamoradas de el — enarque una ceja, incrédula — lo siento por ellas, está casado y tiene cuatro hijos.  
— ¿Cuatro? — inquirí mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina  
— Si, de hecho van a asistir a tu escuela — mamá ya nos había servido el desayuno a ambos — alguien me comento que es primo lejano del Sr. Cullen.  
— Hum. — desayunamos en silencio y cuando termine subí a lavarme los dientes.  
Mi papá siempre me llevaba a la escuela, me despedí de mamá que me deseo un buen primer día de clases. Esperaba que su deseo fuera escuchado en el cielo. Llegamos al instituto sin contratiempo alguno, baje del auto y mi papá me aseguro que tendría un buen día. Sonreí y también quise creer en ello.

Mi primera clase era inglés con la señorita Gómez. Llegue temprano y busque un asiento disponible al final del salón, tuve suerte al encontrarlo. Me senté y saque un libro que conseguí en las vacaciones. Minutos después el timbre sonó y la profesora entró. La clase fue sencilla, solamente recordamos algunas cosas del año anterior minutos antes de finalizar la clase la profesora tomo asistencia.  
— Presente — una voz de soprano respondió al nombre de Alice Cullen, una de los chicos nuevos.  
Volteé a verla con discreción y mi mandíbula cayó, era pequeña pero era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto, tenia cabello negro y corto, con cada punta apuntando hacia un lugar diferente, sus facciones parecían haber sido esculpidas por un gran artista.  
Un silencio predomino en el aula, los demás también la observaban embobados, y el hecho de que el alumno que seguía en la lista estuviera ausente no era de gran ayuda. Ella pareció ni siquiera inmutarse por ello.  
— Dowling, Ashley. — la profesora repitío, sacandonos de nuestra distracción y Ashley trató inútilmente de imitar el tono musical de Alice.  
Dirigí otro vistazo a Alice, que parecía consternada por algo, ella observaba con los ojos entrecerrados un asiento vacío a su lado izquierdo. Finalmente soltó un bufido y cruzo sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.  
— Swan, Isabella Marie — la chica nueva: Alice se puso rígida, volteo a verme y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios. Saco un pequeño celular plateado, escribió rápidamente lo que supuse era un mensaje de texto y lo envió.

La clase termino y recogí mis cosas lentamente, mi libro resbaló, pero unas níveas manitas lo salvaron de caer. Levante la vista y vi a su salvadora, si, era hermosa; ahogue un grito al ver sus ojos, eran como el topacio liquido y brillaban con emoción.  
— Alice Cullen — me acerco mi libro y me dio una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos. — Soy nueva y espero que podamos ser amigas — dijo con una risita que asemejaba el sonido de campanillas.  
— Isabella Swan — respondí con otra sonrisa — un placer Alice, ¿te acabas de mudar?  
— Sip, mi papá fue transferido al hospital central — nos encaminamos a la puerta.  
— Es el nuevo colega de papá — sonreí  
— Supongo que sí — seguía mirándome con alegría — disculpa, ¿te puedo decir Bella? — me sorprendió, todos me decían Isabella, no era que me gustara pero me daba pena pedirles que me llamaran así, solo mi mamá lo hacía.  
— Claro — respondí sonrojándome — me gusta más.  
— Bella, ¿te molestaría mucho si te presento a mis hermanos? — Entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de petición — tu sabes, como somos nuevos y no conocemos a nadie.  
— No te preocupes Alice, te entiendo — tropecé con el borde de la puerta y me sonroje automáticamente — me encantaría conocer a tus hermanos  
— Gracias Bella, les vas a encantar.  
— Encantar son palabras fuertes — musite para que ella no me oyera.  
— Lo sé y lo digo en serio. — respondió. — creo que no estaremos juntas en las siguientes dos clases — hizo cara de puchero.

Dimos vuelta al edificio y Alice agito la mano para saludar a dos chicos y una chica, todos ellos sorprendentemente atractivos, se acercaron y Alice los presentó  
— Mira, que suerte están todos, — sonrió y comenzó con las presentaciones — Emmett, mi hermano — de cabello negro rizado, era alto, musculoso y tenía un aspecto amedrentador — Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son mis primos, sobrinos de Carlisle — señalo al joven y a la chica rubios, corrección, Rosalie era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, ella a diferencia de Alice era alta y tenía un cuerpo escultural, Jasper, por su parte era más delgado que Emmett pero también era musculoso.  
Los Cullen y los Hale me observaron interrogantes por unos segundos.  
— Un placer — respondí sonrojándome por ser el foco de atención de tanta gente.  
— Les presento a Isabella Marie Swan — continuo Alice con un tono que sería mejor empleado para decir: les presento la ciudad perdida de Atlántida — pero nosotras preferimos llamarla simplemente: Bella — Los Cullen abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y una sonrisa atravesó sus rostros, al igual que un brillo en sus ojos.  
— Un gusto Bella — Rosalie rompió el silencio incomodo, dio un paso enfrente y me estrecho en sus brazos.  
Los chicos también me abrazaron, haciendo que me sonrojara mas, Alice le tuvo que pedir a Emmett que me soltara porque me costaba respirar. Mis lentes cayeron y escuche el jadeo de alguien.  
— No puede ser — susurró Jasper — es sorprendente.  
— ¿Qué? — Exclame nerviosa — ¿que pasa?  
— No es nada Bella — Rosalie me dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un suave codazo a Jasper — es solo que a Jasper le recuerdas a alguien.  
— No solo a Jasper — agrego Emmett que me acercaba los lentes — creo que es obvio el parecido que tienes con... ella.  
Iba a preguntar a quien se referían pero me detuve al ver que la expresión de sus rostros cambio a una máscara de tristeza cuando Emmett dijo la segunda frase.  
— Pero bueno, no hay que ponernos tristes — Alice le dirigió la mirada a Jasper.  
Al parecer las palabras de Alice tuvieron el efecto deseado porque la felicidad se volvió a sentir en el ambiente. El timbre sonó y nos despedimos alegremente. La clase de Jasper estaba cerca de la mía por lo cual se ofreció a escoltarme hasta allí.

— ¿Cuando se mudaron aquí? — Le pregunte a Jasper.— Nuestras cosas llegaron el viernes en la mañana — respondió — y nosotros llegamos el sábado en la noche.  
— Ah, ya — una chica me dirigió una mirada asesina al ver a mi acompañante — ¿Y desde donde vienen?  
— De Alaska  
— Debió ser un viaje muy largo — el asintió con una sonrisa — ¿Y porque se mudaron? — me sonroje por la curiosidad excesiva en mi pregunta.  
— No te preocupes — rió por lo bajo —, nos mudamos porque Carlisle quería conocer a uno de sus primos — se detuvo en la puerta de mi salón y me dirigió una sonrisa — además el Hospital Central le ofrece muy buenas oportunidades.  
— Hum. — Asentí — un gusto Jasper.  
— Igualmente, señorita — me quede embobada en el tono caramelizado de sus ojos — supongo que nos veremos al termino de esta hora.  
Dicho esto solo hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió a su clase. El señor Anderson entró a la mía y busque un asiento libre.

— Hola Isabella — me saludo Stephanie en cuanto me senté a su lado. — ¿que tal tus vacaciones?  
— Bien, conseguí varios de los libros que quería — apunte emocionada — ¿Y las tuyas?  
— Geniales, mi hermana y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Florida.  
— ¡Que bien!, ¿sus padres no fueron?  
— No, nos quedamos en casa de unos tíos. — me dio una amplia sonrisa.  
— Genial, que bien que se divirtieron.  
— Si, yo creo que regresaremos para las siguientes vacaciones. Y te reitero la invitación, deberías salir más, ¡divertirte!... la vida es corta. — su mirada se perdió un momento en el espacio...  
— Si, lo haré— Necesitas un poco de carácter chica  
— Steph... ¿te puedo pedir un favor? — ella volteo y me miro extrañada, nunca le pedía nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario — No me digas Isabella, no me gusta.  
— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pensé en retractarme — no creí que funcionara... tan rápido — me dirigió una sonrisa — ¿Por que nunca me dijiste? nos conocemos prácticamente desde el jardín de niños. — me miro con una falsa indignación — ¿entonces como debo llamarte? — pregunto con una sonrisa.  
— Pues... hace rato una de los chicos nuevos me llamó Bella y me gustó.  
— Bella... me gusta — volvió a sonreír.

Stephanie era mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas, ella solía defenderme cuando los otros niños me hacían bromas pesadas o se burlaban de mí. Un día en la escuela primaria mordió a Lilian, una niña que me había pegado y roto mis anteojos. Lilian salió corriendo y gritando que Steph se iba a comer su brazo y cada vez que la veía le decía caníbal. Desde entonces Jo, su hermana gemela y sus amigos le decimos así. "Canibalito" no podía estar más lejos de ser mala persona, ella era la chica más dulce, solidaria, divertida y buena amiga que alguien pudiera imaginar.  
Y por otro lado Lilian, la chica insoportable seguía siendo nuestra compañera de curso, y si, seguía siendo insoportable, bueno ahora más porque se había convertido en la líder del equipo de porristas, lo cual la elevaba aun más en la escala de "popularidad" y presunción en la escuela. Y, si, ella nos seguía odiando y molestando.

— No se necesita cerebro para agitar los brazos — había dicho Steph un día que veíamos una de sus prácticas.  
— Supongo — musité — pero si coordinación.  
— ¿En serio te gustaría ser una de ellas? — las señalo con un dedo.  
— No... Bueno, quizá sería divertido. — ella puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risa.  
Se había puesto de pie y empezó a imitarlas frente a mí con una sonrisa completamente falsa.  
— Muy bien, entendí — solté entre risas — no sería buena idea.

...

Cuando termino la clase Jasper me esperaba afuera del salón. Steph me dio un codazo juguetón y lo señalo.  
— Nos vemos Bella — Stephanie se desvió para darnos "privacidad"  
— Si, adiós canibalito — me sonrió, abrió la boca y cerro la mandíbula, haciendo que sus dientes sonaran.  
— ¿Canibalito? — inquirió Jasper después de que Steph se fue.  
— Si, larga historia, Steph es mi mejor amiga.  
— Me agrada, parece una persona feliz.

Su teléfono vibró, saco un celular muy parecido al de Alice, leyó un mensaje y sonrió.  
— Muy interesante — vio mi rostro interrogante y solo dijo: —. Nunca apuestes contra Alice.

Jasper y yo caminamos hacia mi salón mientras que le contaba acerca de Steph y el parecía divertido y feliz de que tuviera una amiga tan buena.

Mi siguiente clase fue realmente detestable, no porque fuera mala en español o porque el profesor Smith me desagradara, sino porque Lilian estaba en ella. Cada vez que se ponía de pie, cosa que hacia seguido, pasaba a mi derecha, me empujaba, señalaba y cuchicheaba cosas sobre mí. Salí de esa clase profundamente estresada, pero cuando Jasper apareció todo volvió a la normalidad. Me acompaño a mi siguiente clase, divertido con mis expresiones frustradas y haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario al respecto.  
Llegamos a mi salón, Alice ya estaba sentada, ella agito su brazo en el aire y Jasper sonrió, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió.  
— Bella, ya aparte tu asiento — Alice hacía señas señalando un asiento a su lado.

* * *

**Reviews???**

**Por favor???... por favor... por Edward??**

**Capitulo 3:** **E**dward **C**ullen  
"— Edward Cullen — se inclinó sobre la mesa y me extendió la mano.  
Voltee a verlo y me perdí por un momento en sus ojos, tenía un cierto brillo que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.  
— Isabella Swan, solo Bella — enarcó una ceja y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.  
Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y en ese momento una sensación de calor recorrió las puntas de mis dedos, me sonroje instantáneamente y sus ojos se ensancharon, separo lentamente su mano de la mía...  
Y entonces mi mundo se empezó a venir abajo"

* * *

**Atencion:  
Visiten mis otros fics... por favor... por favor, por Edward!!!  
Nessie tenemos que hablar** (en receso... por bloqueo cerebral) (perdon!)  
**Otros Besos** (one-shot... o quiza no?)  
**Desiciones** (nuevo!... serie de one-shots independientes)

ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
hany Cullen


	4. Cap 3: Edward Cullen

**Gracias por su review en el prefacio a:  
**Diane Amand

**Gracias por sus reviews en el cap. anterior a:**  
peritha12  
maje. wolf  
chemical11  
camila_masen  
Erandi Evans Cullen  
AnneDarcy  
Ckamilafanstwilight  
Ellizzle  
Karina Cullen Black  
rosu

**El capitulo no me ha dejado muy convencida...  
pero, bueno aqui está:**

* * *

**Summary**  
**Alice:** Edward y Bella presenciaron la muerte de ambos en Italia, juraron volver a encontrarse para seguir amandose. ¿acaso se verán en el cielo?  
**Bella:** Esme y Carlisle Cullen apostarian su existencia a que Edward y yo somos sus hijos reencarnados. Segun ellos murieron hace 18 años...¿como es que murieron? y ¿como es que estoy tan interesada en el chico de cabello cobrizo?  
**Edward: **Desde que se mudaron mis primos, tanto los Cullen como los Hale se han convertido en mis mejores amigos. Siento como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos siempre dicen que soy identico a su difunto hermano y que Bella lo es a la novia de el. ¿que tan cercano es el parecido? y ¿por que me pierdo tan facilmente en los ojos achocolatados de esa chica tan torpe, la mejor amiga de Alice?  
**Disclaimer: **(xq toda la gente pone esto?... si estamos en FanFiction??? y obviamente sabemos que el autor es alguien mas y que...) nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Historia dedicada a Daddy's Little Cannibal, porque ella fue, es y será una de las grandes por siempre.**

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

**3. E**DWARD **C**ULLEN

_"And I don't want the world to see me , cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken… I just want you to know who I am__"_

_iris- goo goo dolls._

— Hola Alice ¿qué tal tus clases? — sonreí y tome asiento.  
— Muy bien, conocí a mi primo.  
— ¿tu primo? — inquirí  
— Si, Edward, es bastante agradable.  
— Edward... ¿Cullen? — era el único Edward que sabía que iba en la escuela.  
— Si, ¿hay otro? — percibí una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.  
— No — respondí sonrojándome por la vergüenza — creo que es capitán de algo. — Alice me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos  
— Si, del equipo de futbol, también lo era del de basquetbol y siempre ha estado en el cuadro de honor porque tiene excelencia académica — La voz molesta de Alice fue convirtiéndose en un zumbido.  
— Y por lo que veo la modestia es su principal virtud — señale con tono mordaz.  
— Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto, no me malinterpretes, el no me lo dijo, yo lo averigüe — voltee a verla — es que me recuerda tanto a mi hermano que... — la voz se le quebró.  
— Perdón Alice, no quería molestar a tu familia — repuse sintiéndome mal.  
— No, Bella, es mi culpa hice parecer a Edward un pretencioso — señalo con una risita nerviosa.  
— Alice, dijiste que Edward te recordaba a tu hermano — me miró dubitativa por un momento — no te preocupes, no tienes que contarme — parecía que decidía entre decirme o no.  
— Si, por eso me moleste un poco de que lo tomaras tan a la ligera — me dio una tímida sonrisa — ¿Nunca lo has tratado?  
— No, creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo — Alice enarcó una ceja —. No hemos coincidido nunca en ninguna clase, y si lo hiciéramos, estoy segura de que tampoco me hablaría.  
— No lo creo, Edward es bastante agradable... ups, allá voy otra vez. — Reímos las dos — creo que engrandezco a Edward más de lo que debería. — la miré confundida y ella solo suspiró.

Desvié mi mirada avergonzada y me percate de la ausencia del profesor. El señor Smith, estaba empezando a agradarme, a pesar de la asignatura que daba: trigonometría.  
— Tenía un hermano llamado Edward — su voz sonó distante.

La mirada de Alice se perdió atrás de mi y se volvió triste, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados por unos segundos, espere a que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero no ocurrió. Se aclaro la garganta, pero un pequeño sollozo se abrió paso entre sus labios. Si no fuera imposible hubiera pensado que Alice no podía llorar. Iba a empezar a hablar, pero parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar.  
— Alice, no tienes que contármelo. — repetí avergonzada.  
— Pero si quiero hacerlo Bella, solo que no sé ni cómo empezar. Y además no puedo contarte ciertos detalles de la historia. No me parece apropiado, pero quizá en un futuro... si mi familia está de acuerdo, que lo estarán, pero insisto, ahora es demasiado pronto.  
— Alice...  
— Mira, todos nosotros somos adoptados, excepto Rosalie y Jasper, ellos son hijos de la hermana de Carlisle, pero pasaron a su custodia cuando ella murió.  
"Esme, nuestra madre, no puede tener hijos... — dio un suspiro — y entonces a ella y a Carlisle se les ocurrió adoptar.  
"Primero adoptaron a Edward, luego a Emmett y finalmente a mí. Edward y yo nacimos en el mismo año, por lo cual éramos compañeros de curso, además el era mi mejor amigo, éramos cómplices, teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Edward siempre nos protegía de los demás y se esforzaba porque todos estuviéramos bien, pero parecía que nada le hacía feliz, como si nada le importara, parecía que nada en su vida tenía sentido, era un robot frio y sin emociones. Todos en la familia estábamos preocupados por ello, no queríamos que siguiera así, pero ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas.  
"Creíamos que Edward segura así, hasta que llegó... ella  
"Hace... tiempo Edward conoció a una chica, de la que se enamoro completamente y ella le correspondía con igual intensidad...  
"Edward cambio completamente, su vida comenzó a tener color, luz y sentido, el volvió a componer música, ella lo despertó del sueño en el que se encontraba, el por primera vez en toda su vida fue feliz... — la voz de Alice se llenaba de emoción conforme su relato avanzaba — vivía solo para ella y ella para él. Nosotros estábamos encantados, ella fue como una más de la familia, era una hermana, vivíamos felices pensando en que la oscuridad en la que el vivía se había terminado. Estoy segura de que no había personas tan predestinadas a estar juntos así como lo estaban ellos. Eran justo como las piezas de un rompecabezas.  
"Pero luego ocurrió un accidente del que él se culpo, se alejo de ella, pero lo único que logró fue herirse a sí mismo, pues se hundió en un abismo del que no parecía poder volver a salir, las únicas emociones que quedaban en Edward eran el vacio, el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero él se torturaba mentalmente repitiéndose que era lo mejor para ella. El realmente se había quedado sin un motivo para seguir viviendo. También la hirió a ella, orillándola a realizar acciones torpes y desesperadas...  
"Edward creyó que Be... digo, que ella quería terminar con su vida y que lo había logrado. El no podía soportar el dolor de estar en un mundo donde ella no existiera, por lo cual...  
— Se suicido — complete la frase de Alice, ella soltó un sollozo.  
— Algo así, estaba a punto de hacerlo, provoco a unos... "delincuentes", podría decirse.  
— ¿A punto de hacerlo? — pregunte en un susurro  
— Si, ¿recuerdas que te dije que el "creyó" que había conseguido terminar con su vida?  
— Oh, no — musite — ella estaba viva.  
— Si, de hecho yo estaba con ella — su mirada se clavo en mis ojos — y la incité para que me acompañara a salvarlo... no debí hacerlo.  
"Pero creí que ella era la única manera de convencerlo, sabía que si mis hermanos o yo aparecíamos no nos escucharía, no vi otra salida más que llevarla.  
"Llegamos tarde, Edward ya había ofendido a los delincuentes... y para ellos una ofensa de ese tipo se paga con la vida. Ella tampoco quiso vivir sin él y...  
— ¿Los dos murieron? — ella asintió.

— El nombre de nacimiento de mi hermano era Edward Anthony Masen, con la adopción su apellido cambio a Cullen — su voz se volvió distante — Edward Anthony Cullen.  
— Oh —articule sin decir palabra, el Edward de aquí, tenía exactamente el mismo nombre.  
— Bella, los extraño mucho, eran mis mejores amigos, eran mi familia. Eran lo que más quería, junto con Jasper y mi familia. Mi primo, me recuerda mucho a mi hermano, lamento mi actitud de hace rato, pero no sé, lo veo y siento como si mi hermano estuviera de nuevo... no, siento como si fuera justamente mi hermano.  
— Lo siento tanto Alice — la abrace — No tenía idea.  
— No te preocupes Bella, no lo sabías — me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

— Cuéntame de él — la animé al notar que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de él.  
— El cumpleaños de Edward era el 20 de Junio, era alto, y delgado, tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo. Se creía un sabelotodo porque siempre sabía lo que los demás pensábamos, literalmente, tenía un promedio de 9.9.  
"Era muy sensato y siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto, para nosotros, siempre trataba de buscar las mejores opciones para la familia aunque no lo fueran para él. El y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. Éramos bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo éramos de por sí — soltó una risa metálica —. Nos protegíamos los secretos.  
"Adoraba la velocidad, al igual que todos nosotros, era el que corría mas rápido y siempre era una suerte para el equipo de beisbol en el que estuviera. Solíamos jugar beisbol cuando llovía, siempre estábamos juntos, jugar ajedrez con él era de las experiencias más frustrantes de mi existencia — volvió a reír — también jugaba videojuegos con Emmett y Jasper, videojuegos, luchas y cualquier otra cosa en la que tuvieran que competir.  
"Le gustaban mucho los autos, era una de las pocas cosas que tenía en común con Rosalie, bueno eso y la música, ambos eran muy buenos músicos.  
"Era un fanático de la música, tenía discos de prácticamente todos los años del siglo pasado, tocaba muy bien el piano, de hecho componía hermosas melodías. Para mí su obra maestra fue una canción de cuna.  
— ¿Una canción de cuna?  
— Si, la compuso para su novia. — Alice se puso de pie y el timbre sonó — es una pieza realmente preciosa, deberías escucharla.  
Su sonrisa de felicidad regreso de nuevo a su rostro, haciéndome sentir bien.  
— Vamos a comer — apunto con aire decidido.  
Me eche la mochila al hombro y nos encaminamos a la cafetería. En cuanto entramos todas las cabezas giraron en dirección a Alice, voltee a verla ella no se inmuto, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones. Stephanie me saludo desde la fila, esperándome, le sonreí.

Alice cruzo la cafetería con la gracia de una bailarina, mi amiga nos cedió el lugar, Alice lleno su bandeja de cosas, me sorprendió que comprara tanta comida. Steph y yo nos acercamos para comprar y Alice me sujeto del brazo, negando con la cabeza.  
— Hoy invito yo — sonrió triunfante.  
Canibalito se encogió de hombros y sonrió, seguimos a Alice hasta una mesa, donde sus otros hermanos ya estaban sentados.

Insistió para que Steph y yo nos sentáramos en la mesa con sus hermanos y no pudimos negarnos... hasta que Charles llego por Steph y se la llevo. Me sentía incomoda en una mesa llena de gente tan bien parecida, era un extraña allí. Rosalie veía con el ceño fruncido una rebanada de pizza que estaba a punto de comer.  
— Vamos, mi amor, no es para tanto — Emmett contenía la risa. Ella le dirigió una mirada envenenada y le metió la pizza en la boca.  
— Disculpa — Alice me explico — Rosalie no acostumbra consumir tanta grasa... o calorías.  
Todos rieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo un coro musical perfectamente armónico. Otra vez me sentía incomoda allí, incluso tenían chistes que yo no entendía.  
— Descuida, luego lo entenderás — Jasper trato de tranquilizarme, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.  
Un escalofrió me recorrió la mano, Jasper retiro su mano segundos después. No me molestaba su tacto, solo que era algo... diferente, su piel estaba fría como el hielo. Era una sensación que vagamente reconocía, pero no pude recordar de donde.

— ¿Y... ya sabes quién? — Emmett vio a los lados como buscando a alguien.  
— Compórtate Emmett — Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
— Está en su casa— respondió Alice. — Rose, revisa su auto, por favor, se quedo atascado cuando venia para la escuela.  
— Por supuesto — respondió la interpelada.  
— Bueno, entonces olvídenlo — Jasper sonrió mientras todos volteaban a verlo — Por ahora. — Aclaró — ¿Y Bella, desde cuando vive tu familia aquí?  
— Desde siempre, bueno, no — di un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en las manos — antes de que yo naciera vivían en una pequeña comunidad en el Estado de Washington, en Forks.  
— Ah — intercambiaron miradas — ¿Y naciste en Forks?  
— No, mis papás estaban de vacaciones en Italia cuando nací. Después de eso nos mudamos aquí.  
— ¿En Italia?  
— Si, es que hasta entonces pudieron aprovechar su luna de miel. — El color inundó mis mejillas — pero los interrumpí.  
— Entonces por eso te llamas Isabella — asentí — y ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?  
— El trece de septiembre — tomé un trago de mi botella de limonada.  
— Perfecto — exclamó Alice — se acerca tu cumpleaños.  
— Eh... sí, pero no soy del tipo de personas que hacen una fiesta para celebrarlo.

Canibalito regreso a sentarse junto a mí, con el rostro completamente rojo. Emmett hizo un comentario al respecto, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas, el tiempo que restaba del receso la pasamos haciendo bromas y hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido. Me alegraba que a Steph le agradaran los nuevos Cullen y viceversa.

...

Después del receso me entretuve y llegue tarde al salón, por fortuna el Sr. Morgan aun no estaba dentro, me apresure a buscar el único puesto que quedaba disponible. El chico que estaba al lado apilo sus libros para dejarme disponible el lugar. Avance rápido para no llamar la atención, pero trastabille con la correa de una mochila que estaba en el suelo, me detuve de la mesa para no caer y el color se arremolinaba en mis mejillas mientras escuchaba las risas de los que estaban a mi lado y las carcajadas del chico que sería mi compañero de laboratorio durante el año en curso.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verde aceitunado, piel clara y cuerpo de modelo, solo podía ser una persona: Edward Cullen, bufé recordando la plática que tuve antes de receso con su prima, si Alice tenía razón, el era tan agradable, pensé con sarcasmo. Me molesto el hecho de que se riera tan fuerte que sujetaba su torso para suprimir sus espasmos.  
Edward era uno de los chicos mas apuestos de la preparatoria, desafortunadamente Alice si tenía razón, el era el estereotipo del chico norteamericano perfecto, atleta nato, atractivo, líder de opinión, modelo de conducta, popular y sorprendentemente también era inteligente, en una época también me sentí atraída por él, atracción que desapareció en cuanto Lilian y el estuvieron saliendo. Claramente entendí que yo no tenía posibilidad alguna con él y el hecho de que saliera con una chica tan mezquina decía mucho acerca de él.

— Torpe — tosió otro mientras pasaba a su lado.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando, ya me había acostumbrado a gente tan infantil. Mi compañero de mesa, soltó otra carcajada, le dirigí una mirada envenenada y pase detrás de él para tomar asiento a su izquierda.

El señor Morgan entro al salón y empezó a darnos la bienvenida, a externar sus mejores deseos, el chico de al lado y yo soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo, me relaje un poco y el soltó una risa por lo bajo. Rasgue una hoja de mi libreta y empecé a garabatear en ella, Edward desvió la mirada hacia mí y puso una sonrisa torcida.  
— Edward Cullen — se inclinó sobre la mesa y me extendió la mano.  
Voltee a verlo y me perdí por un momento en sus ojos, tenía un cierto brillo que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.  
— Isabella Swan, solo Bella — enarcó una ceja y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y en ese momento una sensación de calor recorrió las puntas de mis dedos, me sonroje instantáneamente y sus ojos se ensancharon, seguramente había notado mi reacción, separo lentamente su mano de la mía...

Y entonces mi mundo se empezó a venir abajo

* * *

**Si aman a Edward, dejen reviews!  
XD**

**Capitulo 3:** **E**lectricidad

**L**evanté su mano derecha, buscando su pulso, la electricidad que sentí cuando la toque la primera vez seguía presente. Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo curiosidad e inconscientemente me incline sobre sus labios para escuchar su acompasada respiración.  
Alice irrumpió ruidosamente en la enfermería cargando mi mochila y la de su amiga.  
— ¿Y qué tal Edward? ¿No la amas ya? — Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa — te dije que Bella es genial.  
— Es difícil decidir si alguien te agrada cuando has pasado solamente un cuarto de hora con esa persona — sonreí de lado — y es aun mas difícil si esa persona ha permanecido 10 minutos inconsciente.

* * *

**Atencion:  
Visiten mis otros fics... por favor... por favor, por Edward!!!  
Nessie tenemos que hablar** (en receso... por bloqueo cerebral) (perdon!)  
**Otros Besos** (one-shot... o quiza no?)  
**Desiciones** (nuevo!... serie de one-shots independientes)

ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
hany Cullen


	5. Cap 4: Electricidad

**Gracias por sus reviews en el cap. 2 a:  
**gaby twirocker

**Gracias por sus reviews en el cap. anterior a:**  
. DaniiHale.  
maje. wolf  
gaby twirocker

**Hey! donde están las demas???  
**maeling  
Alejandra de Cullen  
Erandi Evans Cullen  
Ellizzle  
peritha12  
maje. wolf  
chemical11  
camila_masen  
AnneDarcy  
Ckamilafanstwilight  
Karina Cullen Black  
rosu  
**Las decepcione???  
T.T**

* * *

**Summary**  
**Alice:** Edward y Bella presenciaron la muerte de ambos en Italia, juraron volver a encontrarse para seguir amandose. ¿acaso se verán en el cielo?  
**Bella:** Esme y Carlisle Cullen apostarian su existencia a que Edward y yo somos sus hijos reencarnados. Segun ellos murieron hace 18 años...¿como es que murieron? y ¿como es que estoy tan interesada en el chico de cabello cobrizo?  
**Edward: **Desde que se mudaron mis primos, tanto los Cullen como los Hale se han convertido en mis mejores amigos. Siento como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos siempre dicen que soy identico a su difunto hermano y que Bella lo es a la novia de el. ¿que tan cercano es el parecido? y ¿por que me pierdo tan facilmente en los ojos achocolatados de esa chica tan torpe, la mejor amiga de Alice?  
**Disclaimer: **(xq toda la gente pone esto?... si estamos en FanFiction??? y obviamente sabemos que el autor es alguien mas y que...) nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Historia dedicada a Daddy's Little Cannibal, porque ella fue, es y será una de las grandes por siempre.**

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

**E**LECTRICIDAD

_**E**dward **C**ullen_

_"__Existe, en verdad, un magnetismo, o m__á__s bien una electricidad del amor, que se comunica por el solo contacto de las yemas de los dedos."_

_**GALIANI, Abate**_

**H**oy el cuchicheo entre los estudiantes, era insoportable. Tengo la sensacion de que cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez, tal vez suene petulante, pero las personas son tan predecibles y no muy originales.  
Lo que provocaba el entusiasmo entre ellos era la incorporacion de 4 nuevos estudiantes en este ciclo escolar, hasta donde estoy informado y para mala fortuna, son mis primos: Emmett y Alice; hijos adoptivos de Carlisle Cullen, primo segundo de mi padre y Rosalie y Jasper, hijos naturales de Samantha Hale, hermana de Carlisle. Para mala fortuna, porque eso me habia convertido en el blanco de interrogatorios insulsos y era la supuesta fuente de informacion acerca de los nuevos.  
Ya tres estudiantes me habian preguntado acerca de ellos, bueno no precisamente de ellos, sino de ellas. Les tuve que explicar repetidas veces que yo ni siquiera las conocia y que no las habia visto, lo unico que conocia era su direccion, pero no era tan estupido como para revelarselas; ademas me sentia "obligado" de ser un caballero y proteger a las mujeres de mi familia de los acosos innececesarios del equipo de football... pero el hecho de que me hubieran preguntado por Rosalie y Alice no queria decir que Emmett y Jasper no fueran el centro de las conversaciones de las chicas, es solo que ellas se sentian intimidadas de acercarse a mi a preguntar, gracias al cielo.  
Mi padre tampoco los habia conocido personalmete, no al menos hasta el fin de semana pasado. Fue a recibirlos, ayudo con la mudanza y acompaño a mi tio a solicitar empleo en el Hospital Central; hoy en la tarde iriamos a visitar a la familia, pues mi tia Esme nos habia invitado encarecidamente.

Lo que empeoraba mi humor era habia llegado una hora tarde al instituto, mi flamante auto, nuevo hace 20 años me habia dejado botado a mitad de la carretera, otra vez. Llevarlo al taller no era una opcion, eso solo disminuiria mas el minusculo fondo monetario destinado a comprar un mejor auto, pero aun no conseguia dinero suficiente para comprar el que yo queria, ni creia hacerlo en un futuro muy proximo, $8,000, no eran ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba.

Me dirigia a mi tercer clase cuando una vocecita de mujer me saco de mis cavilaciones:

— Edward, veinte dolares si me consigues cita con Jasper — guau, eso si era original, la chica tenia agallas — ¡Hola primito! — una chica de baja estatura con cabello corto y negro me saludó — soy Alice.  
— Hola Alice — sonrei, al parecer ella tambien habia escuchado los murmullos molestos de los demas — ¿como vas?  
— Muy bien, ya hice una amiga — sonrio ampliamente — es muy agradable.  
— Me alegro Alice — asentí, un chico se quedo perplejo cuando paso danzando frente a el.  
— Si, se llama Isabella — me dirigio una mirada — Isabella Marie Swan. — sonrio trinfal.  
— Perdón, no me suena — me disculpe tratando de recordar a la chica — Isabella Marie Swan.  
— Oh, es una lastima — Alice hizo un mohin— es realmente encantadora.  
— Ah, luego me la presentaras — no me interesaba la chica, pero tampoco quise ser descortes con Alice.  
— Estoy segura de que te encantará

Alice y yo entramos a la clase de historia, con Anderson. Como era su costumbre, ya estaba dentro del salon.

— ¿Y por que no llegaste a la primer clase? — Alice se sento a mi izquierda  
— Mi auto se detuvo a mitad de la carretera, tarde media hora intentando arreglarlo, llegue tarde y la secretaria me dijo que no interrumpiera a la señorita Gomez.  
— Dile a Rosalie que le eche un vistazo, ella es genial con los autos. — cabecee hacia delante como respuesta, quiza lo haria — Entonces tienes inglés a primera hora — afirmo — que bueno, Bella y yo tambien.

Alice se la paso haciendome preguntas todo el descanso, pero a pesar de ello no era una molestia, me sentía bien hablando con ella, descubri que teniamos varias cosas en comun.  
Anderson se levanto de su asiento y pidio la atencion de la clase. Basicamente fue un repaso del curso pasado.  
— ¿que clase tienes? — preguntó mi prima en cuanto sonó el timbre.  
— Hum... gimnasia. — señalé consultando mi horario.  
— ¿Desayunarás con nosotros?  
— Lo siento Alice, ire a mover mi coche de la carretera.  
— Bueno — dijo arrastrando las silabas — supongo que nos veremos al rato.

Sali del salon y fui al gimnasio, el entrenador se habia ausentado, por lo que decidi ir a rescatar al señor auto tan pronto como me fue posible, esperaba que no me multaran por dejarlo ahi. Sali corriendo del instituto y lo encontre, justo a 15 minutos de casa, lo arranque y lo lleve de regreso, no iba a volver a arriesgarme al llevarlo al colegio. Cuando llegue a casa mi papá se sorprendio y despues de relatarle la historia se ofrecio a llevarme de vuelta a clases.

Llegue antes de que terminara el receso, por lo que entre temprano a clase de biologia, para variar en el día y tome asiento en el lugar que mejor me parecio. Deje que mis libros se esparcieran libremente sobre la mesa mientras que tomaba notas en una hoja de mi carpeta. Minutos despues el timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar lentamente a salón. No me moleste en levantar la vista ni en recoger mis libros, el profesor Morgan no habia llegado. Termine de transcribir la ultima linea y coloque la hoja de vuelta en la carpeta, di un vistazo al salón y note que todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados, menos el que estaba a mi lado.

Una chica entro apresuradamente al salón y dirigio la vista al escritorio del profesor y suspiro aliviada seguramente de que este no hubiera llegado, con la mirada busco freneticamente un lugar disponible, junte mis libros en una pila frente a mi en la esquina de la mesa. Ella volvio a suspirar con alivio, camino rapidamente con la cabeza agachada y se tropezo con una mochila que yacia en el suelo, inconscientemente me puse de pie, por fortuna se aferro con las dos manos a una mesa que la detuvo de impactarse contra el suelo y Benjamin Adams, el dueño de la mochila solto una risa tonta. Volvi a tomar asiento antes de que la chca se encontrara completamente erguida.  
Solte una carcajada por mi vano intento de ayudarla y en parte por el modo tan extraño en el que ella acababa de tropezar, parecia que sus mismos pies habian buscado esa mochila, despues de unos segundos la reconocí, era un iman para los accidentes, no sabia su nombre pero era la chica de la que Lilian siempre se burlaba, .  
Lilian Stanley, era mi compañera de curso y actual capitana del equipo de porristas. Tenia un encaprichamiento conmigo dede hacia tres años, a pesar de que yo le habia hecho saber de manera muy amable y tajante que no tenia esa clase de interes en ella. No es que Lilian no fuera —segun los estándares normales— una chica atractiva, tenia grandes ojos color azul y cabello castaño claro muy rizado. Era simplemente que yo no estaba interesado en ella ni en nadie mas, salir con alguien no era mi prioridad en la vida. Lo mas importante en este momento era mi educacion, me esforzaba mucho pues queria entrar en una buena universidad.  
Segui observando a la chica que acababa de entrar, la sangre de su rostro parecia estar mas comoda coloreando sus mejillas que en cualquier otra parte. Era una chica promedio: delgada, tenia el espeso cabello cafe oscuro suelto, creando una cortina entre su rostro y la gente, su piel era muy palida, casi translucida, sus lentes resbalaban por la punta de su nariz, su postura delataba aun mas la incomodidad e inseguridad que sentia, se veia completamente indefensa, parecia ser alguien muy fragil, como si con una sola palabra o con un suspiro se pudiera desbaratar. Me sentí mal por un momento, queria decirles que pararan, no tenian que burlarse asi de ella, por mi mente paso la idea de que ella no podria aguantarlo, ni tenia que hacerlo.

— Torpe — carraspeo el chico frente a mi y solte un bufido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y su actitud me hizo reir, seguramente ella ya habia pasado por situaciones similares. Paso a mi derecha y me miro con resentimiento, me resultó divertido, parecia que creia ser un tigre furioso pero proyectaba mas ser un gatito enfurruñado.  
El profesor entro al salon y nos dirigio las ya acostumbradas palabras de bienvenida al nuevo curso. Suspire aburrido al igual que la chica que se acababa de sentar a mi izquierda, su postura se relajo un ápice y rei por su actitud, no era una chica rencorosa, a diferencia de muchas personas. Abrio con cuidado su libreta y rasgo una hoja, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la coloco sobre la mesa, busco un lapiz en su lapicera y empezo a garabatear en la hoja, ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda y dejo salir la punta de su lengua del lado derecho de sus labios, noté una pequeña marca en su mano, ella seguia garabateando. Ya habia olvidado el incidente de momentos atras, era sorprendente.

— Edward Cullen — me incline sobre la mesa, extendiendole la mano.  
Levantó la vista de su obra de arte, desconcertada, levemente enarco una ceja, me examino con recelo y una timida sonrisa cruzo su rostro.  
— Isabella Swan, solo Bella — enarque una ceja, asi que ella era la nueva amiga de mi prima.

Alargo su mano, respondiendo a mi saludo, sus dedos envolvieron suavemente mi mano, al sentir su tacto una sensacion familiar me recorrio el cuerpo. No logre identificarla inmediatamente, mi mente barajeo palabras, sensaciones, comparandolas, analizando las posibilidadades. Calor. Una chispa. Estatica. Electricidad. Si, un hormigueo, parecido a la sensacion de la corriente electrica que provoca una bateria de 9 voltios en la lengua subio por mi brazo, dejandome en shock, abri mis ojos desmesuradamente y ella se sonrojo automaticamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que me acababa de ocurrir. Libere mi mano suavemente de su agarre y...  
la mirada de Bella repentinamente se volvio distante, vacia, su respiracion era entrecortada, el color se desvanecio de sus labios y de sus mejillas de rosas con crema, y un segundo despues cerro los ojos y se tambaleo hacia atras en su asiento. Una ola de panico inexplicable invadio mi cuerpo, la rodee por la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo y la apoye contra mi costado. Se acababa de desmayar sin motivo aparente, puse mi mano derecha sobre su frente, estaba sudando frío.

Me puse de pie sin apartar mi brazo izquierdo de ella y pase mi brazo derecho por el borde de su asiento, rodeando sus piernas, la cargue sin dificultad y la acune contra mi pecho cuidadosamente, mi primera impresion acerca de su fragilidad se hacia mas latente en este momento que la tenia entre mis brazos. Su respiracion seguia irregular, sus labios temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y una pequeña arruga cruzaba su frente. Me dirigi al frente del salon, donde el señor Morgan escribia en el pizarron

— Profesor — me acerque a el — voy a llevar a Bella a la enfermeria

Me observo con sorpresa por un segudo, que me parecio un valioso segundo desperdiciado y finalmente asintio. Sali del salón tan pronto como pude, presa de las miradas insolentes de mis compañeros, ya afuera me lance como un bolido hacia la enfermeria, que para mi mala fortuna se encontraba justamente del lado opuesto al laboratorio de ciencias.  
— ¿Isabella? — la agite un poco, pero ella no reaccionó.  
"Voy a llevar a Bella a la enfermeria" repetí mentalmente. Me sorprendio la decision que habia sonado en mi voz, no habia sido una pregunta, era un informe. Era necesario, por supuesto y seguramente habia actuado de ese modo obra del nerviosismo de haber presenciado como una estudiante se desvanecia frente a mi, pero esa actitud no era propia de mi.

Entre a la oficina sin siquiera llamar, la secretaria la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
— Se desmayó — informé inmediatamente.  
Me condujo hacia la enfermeria, me señaló una camilla y recoste a Isabella allí.  
— Recuestala querido, seguramente le bajo la presion, no tarda en despertar.

...

— Edward, querido — la señorita Stephens entro a la enfermeria minutos despues — que bueno que estás aqui, habia un error en tu horario, pero ya lo solucioné. — me extendio una hoja de papel.  
— Ah, gracias — conteste sin desviar la vista de Isabella — la secretaria salio y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido.  
— ¿Isabella? — intente buscar una reaccion por parte de la chica. — Bella, por favor despierta.  
Me estaba poniendo nervioso que llevara tanto tiempo desmayada, ¿Y si era algo grave? Decidi probar una segunda vez.  
— Isabella... — dije en voz baja mientras la miraba — Bella, no me hagas esto.

**L**evanté su mano derecha, buscando su pulso, la electricidad que sentí cuando la toque la primera vez seguía presente, toque las llemas de sus dedos con las mías, era exactamente la misma intensidad. Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo curiosidad e inconscientemente me incline sobre sus labios para escuchar su acompasada respiración.  
— Bella, ¿puedes oirme? — susurre aun cerca de ella.  
Alice irrumpió ruidosamente en la enfermería cargando mi mochila y la de su amiga.  
— ¿Y qué tal Edward? ¿No la amas ya? — Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa — te dije que Bella es genial.  
— Es difícil decidir si alguien te agrada cuando has pasado solamente un cuarto de hora con esa persona — sonreí de lado — y es aun mas difícil si esa persona ha permanecido 10 minutos inconsciente.

Segundos despues las pestañas de Isabella, _Bella, _me recorde mentalmente se empezaron a agitar lentamente, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos. Los hizo lentamente, levanto la cabeza, parpadeo varias veces y nos miro a Alice y a mi alternativamente con confusion, sus labios se separaron para decir algo pero al parecer, segundos despues de sopesar la idea volvio a cerrar la boca. Sonreí al volver a ver la arruga de frustracion en su cara, despues suspire aliviado, al menos ella ya se encontraba consciente. Me dirigio una mirada plagada de curiosidad y despues bajo la vista, su rostro se volvio a llenar de rubor, parecia que el color excesivo en las mejillas era parte de su sello personal.

* * *

**Reviews???**

**Por favor???... por favor... por Edward??**

* * *

**Atencion:  
Visiten mis otros fics... por favor... por favor, por Edward!!!  
Nessie tenemos que hablar** (en receso... por bloqueo cerebral) (perdon!)  
**Otros Besos** (one-shot... o quiza no?)  
**Desiciones** (nuevo!... serie de one-shots independientes)

ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
hany Cullen


	6. Cap 5: Diferente

**5. D**IFERENTE**.**

**B**ella **S**wan

— **¿Isabella? — **La voz de un chico me llamaba con insistencia.  
— _Bella, por favor despierta.  
_— **Isabella...  
**— _Bella, no me hagas esto. — _El dolor se colo en la suplica de una voz aterciopelada.  
— _**Bella, ¿puedes oirme? **_— Las dos voces se entremezclaron en esa pregunta.  
_Si_

Silencio.

—...inconsciente.  
Las voces en mi cabeza cada vez se iban haciendo mas claras, abri los ojos, reconoci el lugar de inmediato, lo habia visitado demasiadas veces en los dos años que llevaba en el instiruto. La enfermeria. Levante la cabeza para ver a quienes pertenecian las voces, Alice y Edward Cullen me miraban con el alivio brillando en sus ojos. No entendia bien como era que habia llegado alli hasta que volví a ver al segundo, _Oh_, baje la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunto con voz suave mientras me incorporaba para sentarme.  
— Bien, ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté mirandome las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.  
— Te desmayaste — explicó Alice con ligereza— y Edward te trajo a la enfermeria.  
— Gracias — lo mire avergonzada.  
— No hay problema — se encogio de hombros — me alegra que despertaras, estuvo a punto de darme un ataque.  
Alice lo miro y solto una risa.

...

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez? — me preguntó Edward en son de burla en cuanto salimos de la enfermeria y Alice regreso a su clase.  
— Puedo caminar, muchas gracias.  
Gracias al cielo el entrenador Barker no habia asistido al instituto, por lo cual Edward y yo salimos temprano de clases y el insistio en acompañarme a mi casa para asegurarse de que no me estrellara contra la acera mas cercana.

Unos metros despues de salir de la escuela un desnivel en el piso me hizo tropezar y Edward me sujetó por el brazo para ayudarme a ponerme completamente en pie. Se le escapo una risa baja y seguimos caminando.  
— Esto seria mas seguro para ti y mas rapido para mi si hubiera traido mi auto — musito entre risas.  
— Si, pues nadie te pidio que me acompañaras. — le contesté enfurruñada plantandome en mi lugar y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.  
— En eso te equivocas — se paró frente a mi con una media sonrisa en el rostro, abri la boca para reclamarle pero el me la cubrio con una mano enviandome pequeñas oleadas de calor — Alice me lo pidio.

Fruncí el ceño y aparte su mano de mi rostro, para extrañar unos instantes despues la sensacion. No podia pensar con coherencia si el estaba tan cerca de mi.  
— ¿Y tu desde cuando haces favores? — lo desafie en un tono que sono hostil.  
— ¿Disculpa? — me miro con una mezcla entre sorpresa e indignacion — ¿que quieres decir?  
— Oh, nada solo olvidalo — me aleje dando grandes zancadas.  
— No Isabella — Edward me jaló del brazo — me vas a explicar que quisiste decir, y mas vale que sea una respuesta convincente.  
— Edward, ya olvidalo... puedo ir sola a mi casa. — me di vuelta para encararlo. Mala idea. Edward estaba tan molesto que se le habian dilatado las aletas de la nariz.

Trague saliva y desvie mi mirada sobre mi hombro derecho, Edward exhalo y se llevo la mano libre a la cara y apreto el puente de su nariz, aflojo el agarre de mi brazo un poco y cuando puso su mirada sobre mi ya se veia mas calmado.  
— ¿Que te hace pensar eso de mi? — se agacho para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el mio — no me conoces, nunca me has tratado Bella.  
— Perdon — susurre. El tenía razon — pero yo pensé...  
— Pues pensaste mal — dijo soltando mi brazo.  
— Perdón — repeti

— ¿Tuviste un buen dia en la escuela? — me preguntó despues de un corto silencio.  
— ¿Tienes problemas de personalidad? — lo ataje y el apreto los labios.  
— Y ahí vas otra vez — masculló ligeramente molesto  
— Lo siento — dije ruborizandome — ¿Tu dia estuvo bien?  
— Bastante, exceptuando por el hecho de que mi auto me dejo botado a mitad de camino. — movio la cabeza a los lados. — Tu no me has respondido.  
— Si, podria decirse que mi dia fue agradable, bueno hasta que me di cuenta que tomo Español con la descerebrada egocentrica de Lilian Stanle... — _Oh, oh. _Cerre mis ojos, esperando que me volviera a reprimir, pero en cambio río.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó entre risas.  
— Acabo de llamar descerebrada egocentrica a tu exnovia... — de repente se puso serio.  
— Lilian Stanley no es mi exnovia — me dijo molesto. _¡Rayos!, todavia estan juntos _pensé — jamas me interesaria en una chica tan arrogante y "descerebrada" como ella.  
— ¿Perdon?  
— Si, Lilian no es para nada mi tipo. Me resulta bastante desagradable.  
Algo en mi interior dio un pequeño salto de felicidad. _Mi corazon.  
_— Que bueno — sonrei con suficiencia. Edward solto una risa fresca.

Seguimos caminando en silencio por otros metros más y cuando pasamos cerca de una casa me quede embobada viendola, por lo cual tuve un pequeño resbalón, pero me recompuse rapidamente  
— ¿Segura de que estás bien? — Edward me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.  
—Me encuentro bien — le asegure. No necesitabala explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio combinada con la de atencion no tenían nada que ver con el desmayo anterior. — Esa casa es sorprendente ¿verdad?  
— Creo que si — se encogio de hombros — Es la casa de mis tíos.  
— ¿En serio? — voltee a verlo prestandole demasiada atencion — ¡guau! Alice no menciono que tuvieran tanto dinero.  
— Veo que te has hecho muy buena amiga de Alice.  
— Si, me cae muy bien, es encantadora. Bueno, ella y todos tus primos.  
— ¿Ah, si? — inquirio enarcando una ceja.  
— Si, me han gustado mucho — dije más para mi misma — pero, bueno, tú lo debes saber mejor que yo.  
— Pues de hecho ni siquiera los he tratado.  
— ¿Como? — lo mire extrañada.  
— Si, a la unica que conozco personalmente es a Alice, como se mudaron recien no los he conocido. Hoy iremos a visitarlos mis padres y yo.  
— Ah, ya veo  
— Asi que... son encantadores — dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras. — hablame de ellos.  
— Pues a Alice ya la conoces, Rosalie puede parecer un poco dura a la primera expresion, Emmett es muy divertido, Jasper es el tipo de pesona que te hace sentir comodo.  
— Y... ¿fisicamente?, digo, para que los reconozca cuando los vea.  
— Oh, lo haras, creeme eso no será problema. Son bastante... llamativos. — entrecerró los ojos y asintio.  
— ¡Bella! — Stephanie agitaba su brazo sobre su cabeza y me esperaba sentada frente a mi casa.  
— Nos vemos mañana Bella, tenemos clase juntos a primera hora — Edward se despidio y siguio derecho — al menos ya se que estaras segura.  
— ¿Ah?.. Ok, nos vemos Edward — respondi unos segundos tarde.  
— "Canibal" — dijo a modo de saludo a Steph, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba.  
— "Cullen" — respodio la interpelada algo confundida.

Edward se alejo y lo segui con la vista por un segundo, hasta que desaparecio dando vuelta en la esquina.  
— ¿Edward Cullen? — Steph levanto una ceja.  
Me encogi de hombros y me dirigi a abrir la puerta de mi casa.

* * *

**FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE Y OTROS FANFICS EN MI PERFIL  
CAPITULO 7 DE N.T.Q.H. ARRIBA.  
PASEN POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA:  
BROKEN:** Demasiado drama en ella =D (minicapitulos)

**VOTEN EN MI ENCUESTA!!!  
****XQ LOS QUIERO Y ME QUIEREN...  
****DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**


	7. NA Si, seguire con esta historia

_**Ohh… Maldicion otra nota de autor de la loca que se fue más de un año…  
**_**Hey! Si… No, no estoy muerta… Ahm… no, no fui yo la que dijo eso xD  
****Hola gente que… me sigue?  
****Si… estoy de vuelta… No sé si uds sigan con la vibra de twilight, pero les confieso que yo pasé por eso… & bueh.. si, dejé de escribir por problemas emocionales x'D … Tonto, no? Pasé prácticamente un año sin tocar nada de twilight literalmente  
**

**Hey, my beautiful people! Estoy de regreso & estoy dispuesta, solo denme un poco de tiempo para re leer las historias & ya :D **

**Notas:  
*****Otros besos NO tiene continuación.  
*Siii, la embarre horrible con el último capi de Lies. Por eso es por lo que digo que debo re leerme :s  
*Everland… Mi amor 3 pfft.. vaya chasco con mi musa, verdad? … La verdad, ese ff ya lo tenia casi todo, pero la memoria donde los tenía murió u.u espero que mi musa {no DLC} regrese con ánimo & amor a mi.  
*Juro solemnemente que para el 15 de mayo todas las historias {que sean de más de un cap}estarán actualizadas**

**Mientras tanto… les dejo una parte del siguiente capítulo de broken… para los que no lo sigan les informo que está situado en new moon.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Diosa Fenix: lizitablackswan**

**D**AÑO

_El aire alrededor de todo se ha viciado_

– A-Alice – tartamudeé tirando de mi brazo para que me lo regresara.  
– Ahora no Bella, Edward me va a matar – Tragué saliva al escuchar su nombre nuevamente ¿Era necesario que lo mencionara cada dos por tres?  
A grandes zancadas llegamos a la parte posterior del reluciente Volvo donde _él_ esperaba con aire impaciente. Reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que mis recuerdos jamás llegarían a ser tan precisos sobre él, ese nivel de perfección no lo podría igualar en mi mente cuando se fuera nuevamente. Quería apartar la vista de su despeinada cabellera cobriza, de su rostro de dios griego… pero no podía, no quería hacerlo realmente, quería memorizar por completo la gloria de sus 17 eternos años.

Cuando nos vio acercarnos nos miró alternadamente con una mueca de horror, recordándome el primer día que nos vimos. Ahogué un grito jalando mi brazo, me sentía como un pequeño roedor atrapado. Alice no me soltaba, tenía que huir, alejarme de él ¿Qué ella no notaba el odio impreso en su mirada color topacio?  
– Alice… – el terciopelo en la tesitura de su voz se había desvanecido y mis ganas de huir se habían acrecentado. Finalmente el odio se hacía presente. Ella lo miró con una expresión que deliraba entre la culpa y la aprehensión.  
Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y enrosco su mano alrededor de mi muñeca haciendo que su hermana me soltara. Clavo su mirada en la mía y mi mandíbula tembló nada sutilmente. Con timidez miré su mano sobre la manga de mi chamarra que parecía hacer más presión de la necesaria. No me resistí… si él quería matarme allí mismo no se lo iba a impedir.

Me atreví a levantar la vista hacia los demás hermosos vampiros y noté la tensión en el chico rubio, la diosa rubia y perfecta que era Rosalie miraba alternadamente a cada uno de sus hermanos con mirada analítica. A mi parecer se preguntaba cual de ellos atacaría primero para despedazarme. La respuesta yo ya la sabía… Edward, él ya había empezado el trabajo meses atrás.  
– Jasper, conduces enfrente con Alice. Rosalie y Emmett, cubran la retaguardia… Los quiero a todos atentos – Sin darme cuenta yo estaba aprestada contra su pecho donde me quedé intoxicándome en su aroma al momento que él gritaba ordenes.  
– ¿Que ocurre Edward? – La voz de Emmett sonó un auto a la derecha.  
– Victoria – respondió Alice rápidamente mientras subía al convertible escarlata y una chispa de luz de abrió paso a través de aquel aroma almizclado en mi mente.  
– No – me aparté de él con el rostro que denotaba miedo y observé dolor en su rostro.  
Tomó mis manos con la mayor delicadeza con la que lo hizo alguna vez y su mirada fue devastadora sobre la mía. Un segundo más tarde sentí sus frías manos acunando mi rostro y el impulso de apartarme se esfumó.  
– Tranquila Bella – Susurro con voz suave, se acercó un poco más y pensé que me iba a besar hasta que se apartó y abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera subir. Lo hice en modo automático, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y el cerró la puerta con prisa, arrancó el auto y condujo siguiendo cabalmente el BMW rojo de Rosalie.

Mis parpados pesaban, recordé que la noche anterior había tomado antigripales sin necesitarlos realmente, el efecto soporífero seguía presente y el calor del auto no me ayudaba en nada. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas y me alegré de haber sacado el impermeable… No, había dejado el impermeable en mi camioneta… Me iba a mojar. Fuera del auto todo se veía como una informe masa de colores grisáceos y verduzcos, una perro enorme corría a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, se detuvo y creí escuchar un aullido. Pegué un pequeño salto al notar que el lobo había desaparecido.  
– No te preocupes Bella, no te hará daño… No dejaré que se te acerque lo suficiente como para hacerte daño – lo decía más como para auto-convencerse que para consolarme, eso lo pude notar. – Victoria no te hará daño  
Solté un suspiro y asentí evitando el poder de su mirada al regresar mi adormilada vison a la ventana del copiloto.

No, Victoria no me hacía daño porque nunca había estado tan cerca… era paradójico el hecho de que las personas para herirte necesitaran cierta cercanía, quien más cerca estaba era quien más fácil te hería ¿Verdad Edward?

Bostecé y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran con el sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo.

* * *

**Tal vez no se entienda mucho.. pero aquí Bella aun no reacciona del todo, está medio catatónica  
Vamos … me siguen?**

**Review si es asi xD**


End file.
